


We Live in Misery

by Grunge_andrea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anger Management, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Autism, Crying, Depression, Disability, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Smut, Teenage Drama, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grunge_andrea/pseuds/Grunge_andrea
Summary: Twelve boys. Each met in a facility with a story to overcome. All come together to get help. Some don't understand why they were treated different and the rest move along like everything was fine. There are hard days to overcome but all come together as a family and recover their hardships.





	1. Chapter 1

"Let's get moving, everyone! All twelve of you need to be in the facility in about 8:30 am and it's almost to clock in." 

All twelve boys aged from 17 to 25 swipped their badges to the scanner to be let inside the building. The cold atmosphere inside was just unbearable for everyone everyday. It's one of those days again, to be stripped down. And once everyone is inside, there's no way out unless you get permission and a guardian to be with you at all times. Which happens quite often.

"Please stand on the white line from oldest and youngest, starting with Moon Tae Il and ending with Jisung!"

At this moment everyone scrambles to their positions and is neatly done with no problem.  
The building inside might be cold and scary but it's all good for everyone to feel at home since majority of the patients here don't have homes to go back to. Everyone is brought out of their thoughts once their six advisors come down from the stairs to start the day. The security lady comes over and distributes 12 clips boards to each person.

The tall man with good hair and long legs suddenly speaks, "Hello everyone, my name is Johnny Suh. Most of you already know me and the people around me and some don't. I am a therapist along with my partner Ten with adults aged from 19 and over." As Johnny was done he motioned the rest on his team to introduce themselves.

"I'm Jaehyun. Kun & I work together with the teens who are 18 and younger. Kun will be your therapist as I focus on speech therapy with some of the teens here. If anything sparks a question, don't hesitate to talk." As Jaehyun is done speaking and Kun has no attributions to add on, the last set of people are yet to speak.

"I'm Lucas, or Xuxi, or Wong Wong Yuk-hei. Which ever you like!" With a big smile on his face he nudges the other person with a bunny looking face to continue because of the sudden cold feet.

He clears his throat and smiles to the boys, "I am Doyoung. Lucas & I will be staying in the dorms with the teens in the facility. If anything happens where as both of us need to step out, Kun will cover us and stay until we come back."

All twelve boys look like deers in headlights. Not one has moved or made a sound. And so Johnny makes the first move.

"As much as I love to work with everyone, you are all here for a reason. Your not punished for being different. You're safe and loved by each and everyone in here. Look around you, this will be your family. You will help each other, and respect each others boundaries. Any physical arguments will be delt with me. At the mean time, please go to your rooms and wait patiently when we visit everyone, thank you."

This is only the beginning of a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone gets separated into their respective dorms. One for the teens and the other for adults. For the seven teenage boys they all share a bigger space than the other dorm which only takes up for five men. The six advisors follow up the stairs and start off with the younger boys. Ten is the first one to knock and is immediately met with seven heads of young faces. He clears his throat and slowly walks in with the others in tow.

"Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun, Lee Je No, Lee Dong Hyuck, Na Jae Min, Zhong Chen Le, Park Ji Sung, are all in here? Correct?" says Ten as he is finished reading from the list on the clipboards. He really doesn't want to make the boys uncomfortable so he turns abruptly and ask for one of the others to start talking. This is when Kun speaks up.

"Hello, boys. For now on, you will regularly see our faces around the facility. Each boy in here will be scheduled to appointments for therapy and every Friday we have inner circle, this will help to break ice with one another. Many of you do know each other but we have received more people from different groups, any questions?" And he's met with silence. But this is all normal. This is how he expected it to be when he first signed up for this position. He knew the consequences of working in a Mental Health facility.

Jaehyun sits down on the small chair next to the table and clicks his pen continuously until he looks up and he speaks, "Do I need to know anything before we leave the dorms? Let me remind you all, it's okay to talk. You won't get hurt. I need to know more about everyone before we all move on. This will be helpful for Kun, Doyoung, Lucas, and I." Jaehyun finishes and looks at each boy. He knows deep down each of them are desperate to talk.

Suddenly, the boy with light brown hair with color streaks speaks, "My name is Haechan and I have anxiety. And I'm in a relationship with Mark." He looks quickly at floor not bothering to look up anymore. Mark, said to be his boyfriend grabs his hand to intertwine their fingers. "And I have depression." Mark says with such pride and joy like weight is pushed off from his shoulders. This encourages others to speak as well.

"I'm Renjun, with anger issues. No relationship, too much to handle." The boy with fair lighter brown hair who's about shorter than anyone else in the room sits on the couch across from the advisors.

"I'm Jaemin & this is Jeno. I have bipolar disorder and he suffers from PTSD. And we've been also in a relationship." The two boys who are adorably handsome in the room also speak.

And it leaves with the two others. Everyone is patiently waiting for them to introduce themselves but both just stare at the advisors like nothing ever happened. Jaehyun looks at Kun who nods back. He approaches them by crouching down to their level from the floor. "Are you Chenle and Jisung?" Biting his lip for anything.

Both nod. Okay, that's good. "Can you tell me more about yourselves?" The boy with orange hair nods, "I have a binge eating disorder and Chenle has autism. He doesn't verbally talk, but he only speaks when he's comfortable with one another. Otherwise, he signs or writes on paper... and we both came from the same facility." he gives a small smile to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun stands up and walks back to the rest of advisors and says, "Boys, this is a good achievement today for everyone. This isn't easy and everyone has their part to do to feel comfortable. I'm proud for ones who spoke and branched out. We will all leave you be until lunch. Enjoy the company of each other, there's a tv in the living room, five rooms total, five bathrooms, and a kitchen. You all decide who will dorm with each other. Doyoung and Lucas will live with you all, they will be back here shortly, alright?"

All seven boys look at them and nodded quickly grabbing suitcases from the hardwood floors and rushing to each room, leaving the six advisors a bit of warmth and achievement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to repost this whole series because I didn't feel good about it at first :(( once again this isn't proof read. Hoped you liked it!
> 
> Twitter: @Grunge_andrea


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny and Ten are once again to first walk in the dorm and met with the other five boys around their age. All of the boys who are the room have been in the facility for a quite long time now. They've worked with Ten and Johnny before, all became friendly and now call each other best friends.

"Hey, Taeyong, Taeil, Yuta, WinWin, and Jungwoo." says Ten bowing respectfully as he approaches and greets the boys in the living room. "I know, this gets boring every year but it's protocol. To cut it short, all of you know each other but even better now. Like once again, Johnny and I are your therapist for any time further. But you are always welcome to talk to the other helpers in the building if it makes you comfortable. We are all here to help you individually, so the next couple of weeks will be tiresome. Appointments will be scheduled for everyone. Inner Circle will still be a thing, I encourage for everyone to participate ok?"

All five nods to the instructions that Ten have given. "We have new faces in the facility this year across your hallway, it would be best if you guys are able to communicate and show them around the building. Make them feel at home, some of the boys will be homesick. But we all know this is for the best for all of you. We are here as a family and we help each other if one is unwell."

 

Jaehyun goes over and sits next to Taeyong on the couch trying his best to comfort his boyfriend. They met through the hospital two years ago. In the end, both became really close and started a relationship. Jaehyun will always try his ultimate best to be there for him as he will continue to with with the rest of advisors in the hospital.

"When will we able to see the rest of the boys, I cannot wait to see their cute little faces?" a soft voice speaks. "Shortly, Jungwoo." says Lucas who kisses his forehead and smiles at his boyfriend excitement.

The rest of the boys look so tired after arriving so early at the building to check in and at this point they knew they had to leave the dorm and start their own day.

All six advisors then said their goodbyes and their respected hugs and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't proof read! Please leave comments on how my first fanfic story is going :)) thanks for reading.
> 
> Twitter; @Grunge_andrea


	4. Chapter 4

Time was dragged on by slower than expected. Kun and Jaehyun in their offices, Lucas and Doyoung in their dorms with the teenagers for the time being. And so it leaves Johnny and Ten in building running around frantically to start lunch. Of course, they did everything last minute but what can they do after falling asleep around 2am and waking up in work clothes and slobber around their open mouths. Only leaving then an hour to quickly get dress and hurry out the door.

Lunch was not planned at all, and they knew it was going to be harder than expected. But luckily the cafeteria food today was decent enough for each twelve boys to choose their food without being too picky. But it leaves Johnny uneasy knowing that some might have a difficult time eating. Such as Taeil, someone who's been battling anorexia for years. And Taeyong who has OCD.

"I don't know what to do." says Johnny pushing his hair away from his forehead leaving him with a upcoming headache. "Hey, we got this. Remember, don't show your emotions to the boys. You might frighten them. It's going to be okay, alright?" As ten rubs comfortable circles on Johnny's back to sooth his anxious mind.

Lunch came and went. Leaving all the advisors picking up trash and clean the floors. It went way better than expected, the boys talked and got to know each other better. This was a great start for everyone so far. They all know they can't get their hopes up knowing something might go down hill at any second.

And at this moment was everyone's turning point. "TEN! JOHNNY! I NEED YOU UP HERE QUICK!" Loud on the speakers. Who was that? It's Kun.

Both run up the stairs opening the room meeting with worried faces, what happen? They walk in and everyone points to Taeil. But why?

"I'm sorry... please don't be mad. Please. I'm sorry." Sobs comes out as he continued to plead with guilt in his eyes. "Taeil, I need to be calm, breath for me. Your okay, take your time. When your ready explain what just happened."

One. Two. Three. In and Out. One. Two. Three. In and Out. "I panicked and I went in the restroom. I saw myself in the mirror, fat was everywhere. Chubby cheeks and lumpy stomach. I had to, I threw up... I didn't want to, Ten!" Taeil says with a trembling voice.

Ten and Johnny look at each other for an agreement. They both comfort Taeil and bring him out the dorm to start his official first day of therapy. This was going to take some time but it was all worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is done!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @Grunge_andrea


	5. Chapter 5

It's just the first day, everyone's first day. They're all still shaken up by the recent incident with a fellow patient of the hospital. It's all okay now, Johnny took Taeil to a separate room. He made sure he was all cleaned up with new clothes and removed his vomit breath from his system. He's worked with Taeil before and he's seen him at his worst. And he knows how he can help him, and it now brought him back to square one.

They sit in a table across from each other. Johnny pulls out his notes and begins a session. "Taeil, can you begin with me by telling me what happened?"

"I threw up in the bathroom." Johnny jots down everything he's been saying, nodding appropriately. "Can you tell me why you did it? Tell me your thoughts, you don't have to. When your comfortable, go ahead." Taeil thinks for a very long time at this point, he tries to speak and get all the words out of his mouth. "I just need to be skinny, Johnny. I've been fat all of my life. Everyone is staring at my fat. I can see everything!" Taeil is beginning to feel frustrated and tears are brimming. Johnny hands him a tissue.

"Listen to me Taeil, okay? We are here to help you. If you let us, you will be slowly but surely recover. I know deep down you want all of this to be over but I need you to accept in getting help." Johnny tries so hard to not get anger across his statement. He wants the best for Taeil but it's been a while since he has seen him gain healthy weight back. He lost every good pound.

Taeil nods, "Okay, I'll do it." And that's all Johnny wanted to hear leaving him a sense of relief. This is a good start for him. He guides him back into his room telling him to get rest and later tonight they'll start a regular schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor taeil :(( I'm sorry these are short, I'll write a bit longer soon. Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Twitter: @Grunge_andrea


	6. Chapter 6

That night, twelve stomachs were filled with good food, the six adults finish their last plans of the day. Rules were discussed among everyone, curfews were designated to each group. All was left is heading to the dorms and getting some rest.

Slowly one by one patients started to disappear into the rooms and got ready for bed. Taeil, was already fast asleep and never came down for dinner after having such a heavy day. The teenagers among themselves decided it was best to leave Renjun in the single bedroom, and their advisors (Doyoung & Lucas) in the other. It then left Haechan and Mark, Jisung and Chenle, and Jaemin and Jeno in the other three rooms.

Haechan and Mark work their way around to sort everything out before heading to bed. Once their pj's were on, teeth brushed, medication were taken, and their last texts to their parents they were finally able to drop dead onto the soft bed. Even though each room was given two beds, Haechan dragged Mark into pushing them together.

Mark made sure the younger was warm enough and covered with the blanket. He kissed him on the forehead and reached over to turn off the light. "Get some sleep, we'll start therapy tomorrow." Eyes were closed and negative thoughts were pushed back into their minds.  
\--  
Jeno and Jaemin slept in their respective beds. Even though they've been dating for a quite long time, Jaemin did his ultimate best to respect Jeno's personal boundaries by making him comfortable as possible. He was always on alert when Jeno's panic sessions happened at night, leaving them both awake till the morning. But that night Jeno walked over and wrapped himself to Jaemin, thanking him over and over again for being such a great person.  
\--  
Jisung and Chenle also slepted in their respected beds. Before lights were turned off, Jisung and Chenle made sure to let their parents know they were safe. They continued to have a conversation through paper until one yawned indicating it was too late to stay up even further.  
\--  
Renjun was alone in a huge room, no roommate. Don't get him wrong he was actually happy about getting his alone time without intruding people's space but deep down he felt lonely. Those feelings later passed once he received a knock at the door. It was Doyoung and Lucas. "We came by to let you know, that you and everyone else is always welcome to our room, alright?" Renjun nods leaving him feel warm inside.  
\--  
Doyoung and Lucas checked up on everyone before heading into their shared room. They both didn't went to bed until 2 o'clock in the morning after discussing a weekly schedule for the boys. At one point they had a small stupid argument over what to serve for breakfast, in the end they decided on eggs and potatoes. That night there wasn't any problems and it left everyone so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not that happy with this chapter but it's a filler I guess :)) 
> 
> Twitter: @Grunge_andrea


	7. Chapter 7

That following morning lead Lucas and Doyoung out of bed before any of the other boys were awake. They both pulled out clipboards and got started on breakfast. They cooked and burnt a few things here and there. But in the end they pulled through to make a decent amount of scrambled eggs and bacon leaving the boys a choice of any drink.

It was still to early for anyone to be awake, so Doyoung made sure to pull out seven pill organizers. He distributed respected pills and vitamins for each and left them on the dining table next to their plates.

It was 7 o'clock when the alarms blared into each room earning some groans and a few cursed words, probably from Renjun. One by one came out to sit at the table waiting for the rest. At this point, Lucas swept up the plates to put a decent amount of food on it. No one said a word during breakfast which was quite normal knowing no one liked being awake this early.

After breakfast, a few of them grabbed water or juice to swallow their medications before the day got started. Doyoung was satisfied with the amount of work he was able to get done in the short amount of time. "I want all of you to get ready and meet me in the living room to schedule your appointments for therapy this afternoon, okay?" He says. Earning a nods from a few.  
\--  
The seven boys got ready in the span of 15 minutes after deciding to just wear hoodies and jeans. They didn't plan this but it freaked Renjun out when he was the last person to step into the living room.

Lucas and Doyoung look at the sheet in front of them and quickly tells the boys their appointment time. Haechan and Jeno's is at 2 o'clock, Mark starts at 3:30 PM, Jisung and Jaemin at 4 o'clock. This leaves Renjun and Chenle with Kun for their speech therapy at 4 o'clock.  
\--  
All seven stayed indoors for the time being until appointments start going through. It was quite relaxing almost. The living room had a huge television screen and Haechan got everyone to watch Netflix. "Okay so, what to watch?" His back leaning against Mark flipping through shows and movies. They all settle on Greys Anatomy because why not.

Renjun wanted to get closer to second youngest in the group when he found out he was also Chinese. So as the show played in the background, Renjun talked and Chenle  scribbled on a paper to communicate with each other since Chenle's disability made it harder for him to get a few words out of his mouth. It was great, they laughed and snorted a bit. Smiles thrown at each other once the atmosphere was clam for both.

Jisung was in the kitchen popping popcorn  almost burning each kernel for leaving it too long, maybe he will just leave to the olders to cook. Jaemin and Jeno was so involved with the show their eyes never left the screen.  
\--  
Time ticked by and one by one left the room to head downstairs for therapy. Which left Renjun and Chenle together waiting for Kun to come by the dorms to start on their session. For the time being, both took a short nap.

At four, Kun walked in finding the two boys sprawled out on the floor sleeping. He shook them gently and waited a few minutes for them to get their senses together. Kun decided that it was best to start therapy in a separate office with no distractions.  
\--  
It was very confusing and nerve wrecking for Renjun. Thoughts run in and out. Will they inject us with Lidocaine like they did at the old building? Will they hit me? Why am I here? Do I trust them?

His instincts came back after Kun propped his hand onto his shoulder with a worried expression. "Renjun, are you okay?" And with just a nod they got started.

It took two hours. Tears and sobs were filled in the room. Anger bubbled in his whole body and he felt hopeless but knowing Kun was there to help eased tensions. Chenle did well himself too. No progress in speaking but signing back and forth with Kun made him feel at home. He hold Renjun's hand when he could see his distressed expression on the older's face. After  their session was over they headed back to the dorms.  
\--  
As soon they walked back home they were welcomed with delicious smells of food. Looks like Doyoung and Lucas decided that dinner was hotpot. They ate and talked, belly's filled with smiles upon their faces. They all headed back to their respective rooms to get a full night of rest.  
\--  
All was well that night, this was a new beginning for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! It's a bit longer than usual :)) please comment & kudos this. Sorry in advance if my writing is a bit wack so yeah..
> 
> Twitter; @Grunge_andrea


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go stream wakey wakey on YouTube :))

Weeks passed by, flowers bloomed, sun shined, and sweat aligned across forheads. Only to find out it was going to rain really hard soon. Taeyong and Yuta had both asked Johnny and Ten if it was okay for them to go out shopping for a few groceries since they had enough of eating the cafeteria food, it wasn't there taste. With approval, that afternoon Taeyong and Yuta left with Kun. They knew the rules, always leave with a guardian when outside at all times.

It was raining really hard once they opened the door but luckily they had scarfs and thick jackets to protect themselves from getting sick. Kun had led the way to his car since walking would include some issues.

They drove to the local supermarket which took approximately fifteen minutes. Taeyong and Yuta decided to cook Korean Beef Stew for 18 people tonight. As they pushed the cart around to get multiple ingredients, Taeyong began to feel anxious in the store. The air was almost suffocating around his throat making him pick his skin around the fingernails. Kun noticed his behavior and gently grabbed a hold of his hand.

Taeyong was brought out his surroundings and gently thanked Kun and continued to walk with Yuta who picked the rest of the ingredients for dinner. Once finished they payed and went back to the Hospital. They reached the building and scanned their badges indicating they had came back.  
\--  
It was around 6 o'clock when the kitchen was preoccupied by five bodies moving around preparing dinner for a total of eighteen hungry boys. Even Haechan came by to stop by hoping to get a small bite from Taeyong cutting up meat. But only earned a 'nice try' and got kicked out of the room.

Once the table was settled, Sicheng came for the younger boys while Jungwoo and Taeil got their six advisors who were in a separate room discussing future plans.

Johnny and Ten settled in next to each other while the rest did so. It was a mix seat arrangements which brought them a smile in their minds, seeing the boys all comfortable was pleasing for all to witness. Those thoughts were pushed back when food was served. "This is really good, boys. Please let me know if you guys want to go outside more often. I'm willing to approve your request. Thank you for dinner." says Johnny.

Lucas and Ten released a snort because of Johnny's tone of voice. The rest of the night was spent with laughter and a few happy tears. Before anyone went to bed, they cleaned and gave hugs. Lucas and Jaehyun gave their boyfriends a goodnight kiss. It was late at night when everyone slept in a blissful dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 8 done ✅  
> Twitter: @Grunge_andrea <\--- I add everyone back


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend to hear 'What if' by Coldplay while reading this :))

Weeks passed and a few situationshave had happened here and there.

Almost every night for two weeks straight led Jeno waking up in panic and screaming for help. He felt alone and useless. He hated these old habits coming back to haunt him. 'I should be over this by now', he thought. Little did he know the drips of sweat aligned his forehead and his hands grasping hard enough for the bed sheets were a wake up call.

Jeno number one rule was to never bug Jaemin with his problems. He felt bad if he dropped a bomb shell on his boyfriend who is also going through personal problems on his own, so he decided to stay up one night and wait till the morning to talk to Doyoung and Lucas.

\--  
It was about 7:30 am when he heard the advisors shuffled out from their rooms to start breakfast. Jeno tiptoed slowly around to find some slippers and open the door very quickly trying to not disturb Jaemin or any of the others.

He saw Lucas cooking in the kitchen and Doyoung preparing the pill tablets in the dining room. He crept up next to Doyoung and bowed him a small 'good morning'. Doyoung was startled for a moment knowing that it was just Jeno. "Good Morning to you too, Jeno. Why are you up so early at this hour?" says Doyoung. He can see Jeno's face twisting as if he's holding something back, so he waits till the boy is comfortable.

Jeno pulls out the chair from that table and sits, "Hyung, I can't sleep. I need help. I'm overwhelmed, everything is coming back to hurt me. I need help. Please help me, hyung..." Jeno is babbling at this point with so much fear in his voice.

Doyoung reaches for Jeno's hands and puts them close to his chest and looks into his eyes. "Hey hey, Jeno. Look at me, Lucas and I will set up a appointment right away for you. Don't worry about anything. How about we eat and drink your pills? And get some rest in the living room.." says Doyoung who's looking for Jeno's eyes for stability.

Jeno nods and so Lucas come over to hand him a plate of breakfast. Jeno finishes his plate of food as Doyoung hands him his pills for the day. Jeno then walks over to the couch and once his head touches the pillow, he's out like a light bulb.

Doyoung sighs and reaches for a blanket from the closet and drapes it over Jeno. He turns around to find Lucas on phone, probably with Jaehyun. He hangs up and says, "He wants to see him right away once he wakes up, I'll be able to take him upstairs, okay?" Doyoung nods and walks over to finish setting up the table.  
\--  
Once all the other boys were awake and ready to eat breakfast, Jeno was already gone and Lucas never came back which left Doyoung with six boys.

Jaemin knew something was wrong, he wanted to ask but he felt that he was prying into information that couldn't be given, so he continued to eat and talk with the rest at the table.

"We should go outside, I heard it's snowing," says Mark.

"Doyoung-hyung! Can we? Please!!" only to be Jisung who is next to Chenle with amazement in their big eyes. Doyoung nods his head and let's them be. He's really worried for Jeno, he feels bad for not noticing any changes in his behavior recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short but i feel bad for posting so late. Should I continue with the story? All comments help, thank you!
> 
> It was my birthday yesterday :))
> 
> Twitter: @Grunge_andrea


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone requested a storyline to the next chapter, it's introduced till the end. But if you would like to request something, comment!

Jeno and Lucas walks upstairs to Jaehyun's huge office. His eyes are probably popping out of his head as he looks across to the huge window, he can see the snow falling from the sky. He feels bad for causing such nonsense for Jaehyun to stop his work.

Jaehyun welcomes both in, but Lucas leaves shortly. He waves and pats Jeno's back to confirm that he is safe. Jeno smiles awkwardly at Jaehyun and from there the session starts. He lays on his back in the couch, trying to breath in and out. He can feel Jaehyun moving around and scribbling onto his clipboard. "So, Jeno. Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

'I feel like I'm dying, and everything is falling apart again. While everyone around me is succeeding in life watching me suffer.' Jeno thinks but never said anything. He opens his mouth and spills everything in one go, "I'm having such a hard time sleeping. It's not like insomnia, I am afraid to close my eyes.." he knows he's shaking but he doesn't stop there. "The man who took advantage of me is back, and won't go away. He's hurting me, this is hurting me and I don't know what to do."

Jaehyun scribbles over and over again until he settles and looks up to Jeno's eyes, "Jeno, I remember you coming here a few years ago. You were a small boy back then, you didn't talk because of how scared you were. And I wanted to help you, but you came to me and got it." He didn't want to bring up the fact of Jeno's past of his abuse at home that lead him scarred for life earning PTSD. He chosed his words carefully, "You. Lee Jeno, are one of the reasons I continue to do this job. Because you were strong. Remember what I told you when you came to your first appointment?" Jeno nods.

"I told you, that this is all over. This in your head is over, no more war. You can shut it off and never think about it ever again. Your father.... is not here to hurt you anymore, Jeno. Okay?" He watches Jeno's tears silently pour out. "Whatever you need come to me or anyone. Everyone is one second away and willing to give you help." He looks at his eyes wanting to confirm that this is all true.

The conversation between them continued and once they were done. Jeno rushes to Jaehyun to give him a hug. He feels relaxed with this whole mess but Jeno does know now that he that he can sleep comfortable now.

"Hey, why don't you head outside with the rest. It looks like your seniors are out there too." Jaehyun says. Jeno nods and thanks him again.  
\--

When Jeno walks out he sees both Yuta and WinWin are making snow angles with Jisung and Chenle. Renjun taking pictures of the snow, Mark and Haechan running around to throw snowballs at each other. He see's Jaemin talking to Jungwoo. It leaves him warm inside knowing that he feels this is his family. So he walks over to Jaemin and gives him a peck on the cheek.

Everyone seems to be outside now, snow falls around them quicker than before. They head back inside and dry themselves off. Jisung & Chenle convinces everyone to stay in the living room to watch a movie and play board games, while all of the advisors served hot chocolate to everyone. Johnny and Ten also joined them too, even Kun.

Chenle and Jisung were on the couch with Renjun playing Monopoly. Chenle signs to Jisung, and Jisung translates to Renjun, they still make it possible to communicate with each other in any way possible. Johnny and Ten come over hand them their hot chocolates in a mug and tells them to be careful.

Which is too soon because Chenle accidentally spills his all over, and not on the floor. It's Renjun. Renjun acts before he thinks and gets up so quick, and he's so pissed. "You fucking RETARD! Look at what you've done." He's spitting words after words, and Chenle just stares with a wobble lip. Renjun just storms out of the room with Kun on toll.

"I'm sorry, Renjun-hyung. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." They've never heard the voice before, and when they look it's Chenle with tears in his eyes falling so fast. He also gets up and runs to Renjun's locked room, knocking on the door. He tries over and over again, and everyone is just shock to see this happen so fast. They just found it so hard for Chenle is speak with his autism and making it difficult to express emotions. He's crying and begging for Renjun to come out. Jisung next to him to hold him once he gets tired. "It's okay, it's going to be okay." those words get repeated from Jisung who is trying to hush his friend. And from there Renjun just ignores the cries and screams from the younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @Grunge_andrea


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for posting late :( I'm sick

It's been over an hour after the unspeakable cries from one of their younger patients. Johnny and Ten tried their best to remove Chenle from the door but resulted him slumping even more on the door and having his small hand still attached on the door handle. Mark and Haechan had taken Jisung upstairs with the rest of the patients to leave more air in the room. They didn't want to suffocate Chenle or Renjun even more.

Renjun will and continue to be Chenle's older brother, even if they weren't related by blood, he will carry on his duty to protect him from the bad things thrown directly at him. But sitting in his room being mad at Chenle didn't do any good. He kept whispering curse words around like you never imagined before. His body felt so hot, scorching from head to toe. He hated feeling like this but he cannot remove that memory from his mind.

Chenle had hurt him but he had hurt him too. He never wanted to make him cry and pressured to talk. Oh God, he hated this. Everyone might think he's the bad guy in this whole situation. And so he settles by not coming out of the room. He will stay there, miserable and mad.  
\--  
On the other side of the door, Kun decided to take over since he was well in fact both Renjun's and Chenle's therapist. He crouched down to white door closely and carefully reached out to Chenle's blonde hair. He stroked it knowing it might calm his nerves, and it only loosened his tensed shoulders.

He put his ear against the door trying so hard to hear anything, the last thing he wanted to do is hear Renjun hurting himself. "Renjun-ah, can you step out?" No answer. "Renjun-ah, it's only me. I'm not mad, just open the door." And from that he hears padding feet so close to the door but he thought to quickly resulting the boy yelling back, "Go away! Leave me alone, I don't want anything from you!"

Chenle just pushes his head against the door and mumbles a small 'I'm sorry, forgive me." And from there it went by quickly. Renjun never opened the door. Chenle and Lucas sleeping in the living room and Doyoung with the others upstairs. It left everyone uncomfortable to talk about. Kun didn't want to leave either but Johnny had sent him back home himself.  
\--  
The oldest of the patients sat in their dorm room with full stomachs and tried their best to lift up the mood. Sicheng and Taeyong put on a movie in the living room with everyone around them. Taeil didn't last long and slept before anyone else. Yuta and Jungwoo were so animated into the movie that they never spoke once until it was time for bed.

It did left them all bothered about the situation downstairs but the five boys knew the advisors had it all under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter ; @Grunge_andrea


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this loser is back,, enjoy <3

The following morning was just silent. No one rushing in and out of rooms, no one even woke up to their usual alarm's blaring, it was just dead weight silent. You can even hear the wind outside rustling the leaves against the window.

The first one to wake up was Lucas, who gently removed himself from Chenle's smaller frame that was pressed up against his chest, his long arms wouldn't budge untangling from his neck but with patience Lucas then shuffled into his slippers and moved into the kitchen.

He sent a quick text to Johnny and the rest of the advisors letting them know that he had everything under control and to sleep in as much as they wanted to.

He was able to gather each patient's pill organizers, starting from the oldest to the youngest and even a pint of water along with a few cups.  
\--  
Lucas moved quietly as possible in the dorms, stepping on the stairs of each step with caution. And once he reached the dorms of the oldest bunch, he knocked a few times before someone would peak out. And it was Taeyong who did.

"What are you doing here, it's early?" said Taeyong in a soft whisper. "I uh.. came by to drop off your daily pills, I need to make sure that all five of you drink them. So can you please bring the others out?" said Lucas. Taeyong nodded and went back to the rooms.

All five boys lumber out of their cocoons of warm blankets to the cold air in the hallway. At least he was greeted by a small 'morning' from them. All boys lined up against the walls, Lucas examined each one from head to toe making sure they were healthy as always.

Then one by one he handed them each their own personal pills and a cup of water. Once each and every capsule was swallowed down he went over to make sure that they weren't hiding any under their tongues. And since they didn't he sent them back into their rooms letting them know breakfast was going to be late.

Jungwoo of the five smiled sheepishly and went over to Lucas to give him a hug. A smile tugged on Lucas's face and so he gave his boyfriend a sweet kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
\--  
He then knocked on the dorm room of the youngest patient's. Mark of course was already awake and stepped out with a groggy face. Lucas continued to lower his voice, "hey, can you do me favor? And just hand out the pill organizers to the rest while I go talk to Renjun? Please.." with a small pout of his face. Mark had nodded and went back inside with five sets of capsules.

"Don't forget to make sure everyone swallowed each one!" said Lucas a bit louder hoping Mark heard him.

Now it was time to get into Renjun's room without making him more upset, but it was a matter of time before it even worsens. Luckily he had a spare key to his room, he felt like he was invading personal space but he really needed Renjun to come out and talk to Chenle.

He knocked at first and push the key all the way in and let himself in. It was dark, too dark. It was still too early so the sun hasn't really came out just yet. He was worried for Renjun's health. He didn't like this whole situation one bit, Renjun locked himself up in his room & it was just a matter of time for him to come out, he never did. Not even for dinner.

He was even more worried for Chenle, the younger looked like an inflated balloon. He cried himself to sleep that night with his face pressed up against Lucas's chest. He needed to make sure Renjun was okay. He wanted to him to feel okay.  
\--  
It was like walking on eggshells, he peered over to the bed and saw the youngest sprawled out. He looked fine. He's breathing and it doesn't seem like he hurt himself. That was good.

"Renjun-ah, I need you to wake up now. It's time for your medicine." said Lucas as he gently shakes his shoulder. Renjun was always a light sleeper so in a instant his eyes opened and groaned back a few cursed words.

"I don't want them. Just leave."

With a puff, he went over and scooped Renjun out of bed and sat him up. "I'm really not here to argue with you. I need you to take your medication and talk to me." He handed him a cup of water & and his capsules.

He checked his mouth just in case he decided to not swallow them.

Lucas then sat across the younger and waited for a while. He wanted the tension to clear away, he wasn't in the mood of also getting kicked out and not being spoken to.

"You know, Chenle's been asking for you all night? He hasn't even eaten or taken his medication yet. He didn't sleep in his room, he looks up to you, Renjun. Your like the brother figure to him. I've never seem his eyes shine so much, you brought him that happiness. But what happened yesterday was an accident." Lucas's eyes are closed but he wanted to make his point clear.

He continued, "With all of our hearts, we aren't mad in the way you acted. We kinda hoped you'd come out and talked it out. We were afraid behind these closed doors. You never said one word. It's like you completely shut us out."

Renjun on the other hand was processing every word said, he really didn't mean the actions he made against Chenle. He didn't want to hurt him or anyone. "I know. I'm sorry." with a small sniffle. He grabbed the ends of his hair like when he's frustrated because he is. He felt a pair of two strong arms gently removing his hands from his hair.

He can see Lucas moving his head closer to his face, "hey, don't do that. You'll just pull your hair all out & I don't think you want to be bald." said Lucas with a chuckle. "But I really need you to talk to him and you know that, okay?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :)) I haven't written in such a long time & someone had requested for a member to be introduced more, so here it is <3

It was still to early to even get the morning started and Lucas didn't feel like having to wake up anyone with a bad temper. So he decided to sleep in some more before the sun rose too high.

Renjun on the other hand wasn't tired anymore, his brain working and replaying each and every scene from the other day. He was upset, with himself. He needed his mind to cool down, so he swung his legs on the bed and placed them on the ground to find comfort. Taking deep breaths until the fire like feeling had stop.

Then he heard a few mumbles from the bed, it was Lucas.

"I can hear your brain overworking itself, stop it," said Lucas to which his face is pressed up against the pillow with his mouth hanging wide open.

Renjun rolled his eyes and bit back, "make me." And Lucas just shoved him off the bed and laughed. He genuinely laughed so loud at the thump. And when Renjun got up he stormed out of his room with a few cursed words under his breath.

And 𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘰, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵. That was Lucas's plan and it worked.

Renjun shuffled out and walked to the living room to find Chenle curled up in a ball. He felt bad that he had caused the younger to step out his comfort zone. He really wanted to talk to him, but the timing was wrong so he decided to wait.

He sat himself on the floor next to the couch and closed his eyes. Renjun was just tired and his mind drifted onto wonderland of sleep.

✽

On the other hand, up stairs was a big mess, Taeyong was not feeling it this morning. He had taken his medicine like everyone else. He woke up to his body aching and mind hurting like there's no tomorrow. His hands felt a bit shaky, his mind kept running in circles.

Counting over and over each step from the morning he woke up to Lucas at the door till now was already stressing him out, he was on his bed laying down trying to count hoping the shakiness would leave. It didn't.

He got up and went to use the restroom and ignored Jungwoo on the way, asking about breakfast. But why should he think about eating when he can't even think straight. He locked himself and looked himself in the mirror.

He saw dirtiness all over. His face. His hands. His chest. Tears were welling in his eyes as he turned on the faucet and watched the water overflow to the top. He grabbed the mint green soap and went over his hands once. It had to be under his fingernails up to his wrist and his forearm.

Taeyong did over and over again until he was satisfied, usually it was three times. Only three but he went overboard and forgot his count, just scrubbing his skin raw and the suds just kept going. The water poured onto the floor but he ignored it.

He didn't realize his skin was burning at that point, the nails clawing making him bleed. There was blood on his hands, and freaked out dropping the soap on the floor.

He couldn't think straight at that point, numbers were repeating in his head, his mind was playing tricks. He couldn't stop.

Until the knock on the door, someone was on the other side of that door. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘸𝘰𝘰. His voice was heard but Taeyong just couldn't process it. The knocking got louder.

"Hey, Taeyong. Why don't you open the door, hmm?," a soft voice.

𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻'𝘁, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗼𝗿 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝗯 𝗶𝘀 𝗱𝗶𝗿𝘁𝘆. 𝗙𝗶𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗱 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗴𝗲𝗿𝗺𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗸𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝘆𝗼𝘂.

He shook his head over and over again as if Jungwoo and everyone else on the other side can hear him. He backed up away from the door far as possible until his back hit against the other wall. His socks were sticking to the water that kept on going, he never turned it off but he couldn't manage to do so.

It was Jungwoo again, "Taeyong, I'm getting Johnny and Ten, okay?" He wanted to say no, scream over and over until his throat was burning. He didn't want to be a burden.

It felt like hours until the door was popped open. It eyes were open when he saw Ten and Johnny on the other side but he didn't want to move.

Then it was Johnny who shut off the faucet, the water was already on the other side of the door.

And it was Ten who grabbed him gently and pulled him into a hug. This has happened before, Taeyong could remember that. But his mind kept telling him the hug was infected and he tried to push Ten out of the way. But only recieved a tighter pull and the soft sounds of comforting words.

He sobbed into the shoulder of the smaller man, asking for help. Repeating over and over, "I'm dirty." He couldn't stand this any longer like if he was fine.

✽

The next thing Taeyong knew was that he is in a warm bath. He doesn't remember how he got there, but someone is next to him washing his hair. His eyes shifted to see, Jaehyun.

Johnny and Ten must of told him what had happened, he thought.

He closed his eyes and focused on the small sounds of the water splashing. There was no more voices, no more numbers. It was just Taeyong and Jaehyun.

He smiled about the thought of Jaehyun's kindness. He always been there since the beginning, after all they did meet in the facility years ago. Jaehyun asked him out one day in December and 3 years later they still managed. They never had any fallouts, no anger in the relationship because in the end of the day it was them who were there for each other.

The water poured over his head washing out the shampoo. And the scratch on his nape brought him out of his thoughts to find Jaehyun's soft eyes in the face.

He smiled. He was safe. And Jaehyun reached out to give him a forehead kiss.

"How does breakfast sound, hmm?"

Taeyong closed his eyes and listened to his stomach, it was grumbling. He nodded back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCD is one of my personal struggles & I've encountered the same situation before. I know OCD itself isn't about cleaning or organizing.
> 
> Obsessive-compulsive disorder is characterized by unreasonable thoughts and fears (obsessions) that lead to compulsive behaviors.
> 
> If you have a request for a character, please let me know! Renjun's & Chenle's story will continue.
> 
> Twitter: @Grunge_andrea


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :3
> 
> Im so sorry for not posting anything sooner, this chapter is short. I'll start posting once and week.. thank you for understanding

Slowly one by one patient came into view in the dining hall where breakfast was being made.

Haechan with his devilish hair and his mouth formed into a pout was sitting next to Mark wrapped in a blanket waiting for the rest to arrive just so that they all can have breakfast together. He was getting impatient one second at a time, luckily Mark was there to put his hand gently around Haechan's nape to calm the tension down.

Then Johnny and Ten arrived just in time when food was already done.

As Ten moved away to get something to drink, Johnny scanned the table and started to count the patients head. And two were missing. So he scanned again making sure he got the names of the two boys. He then realized it was Renjun and Chenle.

"Lucas and Doyoung, where is Renjun and Chenle?"

The two men looked at each other in panic when Lucas ran out of the kitchen looking for them both.

✽

As Renjun sat there, his back hitting against the couch he listened to his younger friend breathing. The room was so quiet and he loved it.

He'd remembered how much Chenle would come running to him after seeing his speech therapist and signed to him on how much he improved. He had this huge grin plastered on his small face.

Chenle was the brother he never had, he was one of the few people Renjun had met first.

Then a felt a poke against his cheek, and to his surprise it was Chenle who was smiling back at him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," said Renjun slowly.

Chenle's face fell and signed back 'I know.' And he climbed over to Renjun's side and hugged him. His arms hooking around Renjun's waist and his chin against his shoulder. "It's okay," a low whisper from Chenle.

Renjun didn't know how to react, his emotions were all over the place at the moment, from feeling guilty to relief so he sort of let it all out into tears. Each drop strolled down his cheeks holding onto Chenle even tighter. This was his resource of life to keep on going, and he was going to protect it until the end.

"You have a beautiful voice," he choked out. Renjun can even see Chenle's smile without looking at him, it was almost imprinted in his mind.

This was a huge step forward for Chenle, a small boy who arrived years ago with autism with no trace of parents. He never oncr spoke and started to branched out to learning sign language with his speech therapist.

The fact that Renjun was there to witness and hear the soft voice of the younger boy he grew up with at his side makes him very much happy.

To there surprise a tall figure was standing over them and when they looked up it was Lucas. "Okay, boys how does breakfast sound hmm?"

✽

Walking into the dining hall where everyone is speaking over each other and laughter is bubbled from a few gives Renjun chills. Sitting down with the people who gave him time to heal, the people who didn't pushed and help, the people he looked forward waking up to makes him melt into a puddle of joy and love. This is where he wants to be. 

He'd never thought he would be given a chance to start all over. This wasn't a temporary feeling because this was his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request for a character, please let me know! Renjun's & Chenle's story will continue.
> 
> Twitter: @Grunge_andrea


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: eating disorders, vomiting, and suicidal thoughts
> 
> if your uncomfortable with reading this chapter, then please don't. Your health is important to me than my writing.
> 
> Take care :)

Months pass by, season's greetings came and go. But not the pain was still here never letting go.

Jisung was tired. He was tired of just laying around. Tired of not being able to do anything. Tired of being tired. He had spent the entire week in bed. All he wanted to do was get up, maybe walk around a little, and dance. But here he was, sprawled across the bed, laptop on the edge, and phone a little away from him after he felt like he watched all YouTube videos possible.

It was hard to understand why this was his journey of recovery, he was young and wise who asked a lot of questions, and that was all normal. He missed the happiness he had when Chenle and himself were fine. He had no motivation to even smile anymore. He couldn't stand himself to be next to the other boys because he was afraid of whatever he had could be contagious.

He missed his family, the two who cooked homemade meals for dinner, who took him to school every morning, who said 'I love you' before going to bed. It's been a while since he saw them, it was like almost yesterday. His mom holding his hand as they wait in the facility room to be checked in. The fear in his dad's eyes were something he didn't want to see ever again.

Jisung knew he was sick, knew the help he was getting was for the better. It was meant to be, and besides he was with Chenle after all. One step at a time.

✽

However, that night Jisung felt everything was spiraling down uncontrollably and he didn't know how to fix it. Everyone was asleep by then. Hearing the soft breaths on the other side of the room confirmed he was alone in a dark room.

He was scared of his thoughts, it was almost like everything was screaming at him.

'Go eat!' 'You're hungry!' 'Come on now, you can do better!' 'Stop being a baby.'

"I'm not a baby," he whispers out. Wiping the fat hot tears down his cheeks. He climbs out of bed holding his breath.

Cracking the door open and poking his head around to watch carefully for anyone until he was clear, he was out. The sniffles were what was only heard in the halls. He didn't know where he was going.

Jisung has bulimia. And if he can get his hands on food, then it's over.

He walked and walked a never ending cycle of the hallways until he reached into the kitchen. Jackpot. His body was numb, his head stopped caring, he was only focused on binging at this point.

He opens the refrigerator door to a heaven full of food. He knows he's not hungry but this is way out. So he starts, bringing everything out from ice cream, to a sandwich, and left over pasta. He even remembers the snacks from the other day, so climbs to the counter and shoves his hand to get the chips and candy.

And so he begins, eats and eats. One bite after another, his adrenaline is over the roof and he can't stop. The satisfaction is almost like a drug, and Jisung misses that.

Shoving chips as he munches on the sandwich hurts his cheeks.

His heads spins with words and it won't stop.

'You're worthless'

"I know," he says. Another bite.

'You're a pig'

"I know," his eyes sting as he shove a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

'Don't stop, now.'

"I know," he sobs.

His stomach hurts, hus throat burns so much and he can't control himself to stop or to even give up. The bile sets in his stomach and without even a second thought, it comes up.

✽

Jisung is over the toilet bowl, drenching in sweat. Grasping and clawing against the floor trying to hold himself up. It feels like forever, he wants it to stop. And when it does he's wrenching and gasping for air. To breath.

His sobs get louder and the snot gets heavier, he's a mess and he knows it.

And when the door opens, it's Ten in a bathrobe. His eyes wide and throws himself onto the floor and holds Jisung. He holds him in comfort.

And when Jisung's stomach turns again he shoves Ten away and goes back to the toilet, letting everything out. He cries, for freedom, no pain and no more sadness.

"Let it all out, it's going to be okay," a comforting hand rubs his back. And Jisung wants to believe it will. And so he will.

✽

About what it seems like hours, Jisung is a familiar room. With nice blue wallpaper, and soft white sheets under his touch, he realizes it's Ten and Johnny's room.

How did he even get here?

Then a soft voice brought him out of his thoughts with a, "Jisung, how are you feeling? Do you want some water?"

Looking over it's Ten in a small chair near the bed and a taller figure standing next to him, which belongs to Johnny who both definitely look tired and worn out. In Ten's smaller hands he holds a clipboard, to which Jisung wants to wail out.

He knows the clipboard, the meaning behind it. Jisung knows it's their job to record anything and everything they see with their patients, but Jisung was cleansed for three months and now he's back on square zero.

"Johnny, can you bring a glass of water and his medication for me, please?"

The room reminds him of his parents bedroom back home, it's comfortable and quiet. "I'm sorry," Jisung says.

Ten reaches to grasp his hand and tells him, "Jisung, you never have to apologize to me or anyone else of what happened. I'm willing to help you if you're interested, you are not alone in this battle. I love you, okay?"

He nods back.

✽

Luckily with the medication and tiredness, Jisung was then fast asleep under the covers.

Johnny and Ten waited it out until they both decided to leave the room, standing quietly outside of the door and just holding each other. Ten's head pressed up against Johnny's chest and Johnny rubbing soothing circles on his back in return.

Even though they both put on brave faces in the day, sometimes at night it just gets too much too handle and even by doing the simplest things to comfort each other it really does helps out a lot.

"I love you, Ten," says Johnny who presses a kiss on Ten's head. "Whatever happens in the morning, we both know we can help Jisung throug this, okay?"

Ten nods in confirmation. Even if at times they stay up late at night with little to no sleep, he knows in the end it's all worth it. For these boys because he considers them like family. And with motivator next to him who inspires him to do anything, he won't stop here. Not now. Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello thank you for reading
> 
> Please leave a comment whether it's simple or not, this helps me a lot as writer to continue with updating. Leave kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've always wanted to touch. The racial part of the world doesn't like to talk about topics about mental health & physical disabilities. These stories are long with each characters point of view of the world & their struggles. A few characters do have a distinctive disorders that will be mentioned and played throughout the story. Some of the disabilities mentioned are researched or through my own experience (especially with my OCD & Anxiety ), I have friends and family who also live with these.  
> \--  
> Some of the characters are in a relationship. In any way, I am NOT Romanticizing Mental Health at all. I figured both sides of the relationship should be challenged together as they continue to live their difficult but happy lives. Some of the chapters will be difficult to read with hardships and some will be easier to wrap your head around.  
> \--  
> If anything is bothersome, it's good to let me know. If any questions are raised, please let me know! I would like to help & educate more about each characters disabilities.  
> \--  
> Chapters might take longer than necessary due to the fact I still go to school. I hope everyone is just as happy to read these stories. Thank You! Leave Kudos. Comments will be responded by the Owner.


End file.
